


Fifteen

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-X2, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Scott makes progress on returning his life to normal. Well, as normal as it can be now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

"Would you like to go back inside?" Rogue asks, curling her fingers around the crook of his elbow. "Are you feeling cold?" 

The shudder crawls right through his sweater and under her gloves. Rogue tightens his grip, willing the tingles of her palm to stop. 

Scott takes a long breath before shaking his head. 

"I have to go outside for at least fifteen minutes a day; everyone keeps on saying this is progress." 

No one wakes up from his screaming fits anymore. Rogue uncurls her fingers, petting the thick fabric. 

"Do you feel up to eating a meal with everyone else today?" 

"Could we just start with the fifteen minute thing?"

"Whatever you need, sugar. Whatever you need."


End file.
